


A Tale of Second Chances

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up with his soulmate, Poe couldn't remember a single day without colors...until Ben broke their bond and took all the colors with him.</p><p>Over time, Poe adjusts to the bleak grayscale. He learns to live with it. So it takes him by total surprise when he starts seeing colors again after meeting Finn (and Rey). Is it possible to have more than one soulmate in a lifetime?</p><p>De-anon Fill: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2425137#cmt2425137</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first Star Wars drabble, I wanted to de-anon it to fix a couple of mistakes. I hope to do a chapter from Finn and Rey's POV in the future too. Also the OP was open to the possibility of a redemption for Kylo/Ben, but we will see since I do have a lot of WIPs at the moment.

Poe was barely six years old when he first saw colors. Shades of blues, greens, reds, and so many others that for hours after he has to see everything with new eyes. Growing up he’d always heard from his parents the stories of their first meeting, how life just came into focus when their eyes met for the first time. Back then he’d made a face and stuck his tongue out at his mother while saying "gross" at the tooth-achingly sweet tale, his young mind not fully understanding just how important it all was. 

The stories hadn’t prepared him just for how overwhelming everything was after you had met your future soulmate, which for Poe came in the form of the boy whom he then would know as Ben Solo. Ben’s eyes had widened when they had first met each other, his expression pure shock, and likely a mirror image of his own expression.

It was to no one’s surprise they then became the closest of friend from that day onward.  
Ben then began to show abilities that Poe himself couldn’t understand, he knew his uncle was a Jedi and the General had some form of force sensibility or another. But it was one thing to hear about it, and seen his best friend in action. Ben for his part was not shy to show off to his best friend, or stop talking about how this meant he would be able to go off with his uncle to train as a Jedi.

Poe had smiled through the whole thing. Even thought this would mean he wouldn’t be seen Ben as much during his training years, they were still soulmates and one day their paths would cross again. So he swallowed his own sadness and tried to be happy for the other. The day Ben left, Poe, barely twelve by then, had ran towards the other boy and hugged him as tightly as humanly possible. Ben had smiled at him when they pulled away and promised to come back and visit soon, but as the other had disappeared within the ship something heavy and worrisome felt over Poe’s young heart.

\----

It wasn’t until eight more years had passed, that he fully realized what that feeling had meant. Ben only had two more years to go of training before he would be able to visit. The two of them try to keep in touch as much as possible. But Ben’s training and his own also kept them busy for months at the time. 

But none of that had mattered that day, when his world had suddenly gone from bright familiar colors—- back to shades of cool grey.

Poe had heard of this happening, when one’s soulmate had passed away. It had happened to his own father. With tears already in his eyes he had abandoned his training section in search of the General. He was stopped in his track by the sight of people mobilizing, confirming his worst fears.

Something had happened to Ben—to the Jedi academy.

The First Order had gotten to them.

Before Poe could get to the General he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder before he looks up to see his father’s weary eyes and he is being pulled away and led to an empty room. “Stay.” Poe wants to argue against his father’s words. But he’s suddenly tired and lost…and worst of all alone. The light in his life is gone and he has no idea what to do or what has happened.

His father locks the door behind him and Poe is left alone with his thoughts.

It is only hours later that someone comes from him. One of the commanding officers he’s seen walking around the base. They take him to a different room, but this time the General is there and so is his father. Her eyes are red. And her expression looks sad and broken.

Whatever hope Poe had held unto is gone when he sees them, before they even speak up and tell him everything.

That night he learns that Ben Solo is dead.

And Kylo Ren lives.

 

\----

 

They offer for him to take a break. Go home with his father’s relatives. But he quickly declines the offer. Working with the Resistance is what he was born to do. This is what his mother had been born to do. If his dad had managed to keep going with her gone, so can Poe.

He trains and slowly works his way up the chain of command. It takes a long time to get used to the lack of color around his life. But having others depend on him helps. Having a mission, a cause he believes on, makes the pain easier to deal with. Becoming the best pilot in the Resistance is a lot easier than forgotten warm dark eyes and a charming smile.

 

\----

 

Meeting Ben—no—Kylo Ren again feels like someone took a blaster shot to his heart. It takes everything in him not to just break down right there. He jokes, makes sarcastic remarks all while doing his best to keep it all together.

To not ask the million questions he has.

Starting with, why?

The torture feels more like it goes on for years than the minutes it probably was. By the time Ren is done ripping his mind apart for any information on the map and Luke’s whereabouts Poe is ready to break.

This is how he’s going to die, having failed the Resistance, his parents, the General. They all put their trust on him and he’s going to die like this.

His salvation comes in the form of the most unlikely source. A Stormtrooper. It all happens so fast he barely has any time to process what is happening around him. One moment he’s been led to certain death and the next he feels himself being pushed aside and being told they’re here to save him.

His first thought is that is a fellow Resistance member, although he’s not sure how they could have found so quickly that he’d been taken. Maybe some spy he hadn’t been told about?

But the Stormtrooper quickly puts that theory to rest. And the he’s taking his helmet off and Poe isn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but he was sure it wasn’t this. 

His first thought is that he’d been living in darkness for so long, he’d forgotten just how bright and beautiful the world was in color.

His next thought is ‘how’?

The stormtrooper says something else before Poe blurts out, “you need a pilot?”

“I need a pilot.” The other confirms with a hint of shame.

Poe can only smirk and laugh, he has no idea how this is possible but he’s already going along with it. With whatever is happening and what crazy plan the other might have.

Maybe he doesn’t have all the answers yet, but this feels like a second chance.


End file.
